Something Good (Richard Rodgers song)
| label = SME RCA/Legacy | writer = Richard Rodgers | composer = | lyricist = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | title = | next_title = | next_year = }} "Something Good" is a song written by Richard Rodgers for the film version of The Sound of Music. It replaced the original song sung by Maria and Captain Georg von Trapp called "An Ordinary Couple". Since then the song has been used in the various reproductions of the play and most recently the 2013 television special, The Sound of Music Live!. Background It was first recorded by Julie Andrews and playback singer Bill Lee (dubbing over the voice of actor Christopher Plummer)Hirsch 1993, p. 160. for the film's soundtrack and was covered by Carrie Underwood and Stephen Moyer on the television special's soundtrack. In The Making of The Sound of Music by Max Wilk, Wilk stated that when Robert Wise and Saul Chaplin discussed replacing "An Ordinary Couple" with Rodgers, he automatically agreed to the idea and admitted he and lyricist Oscar Hammerstein II had been talking of replacing the song but Hammerstein had been too ill to do so. This was not the only song to be written for the film: another song, "I Have Confidence", was also added. Owing to the popularity of these songs in the film, both have sometimes been integrated into stage productions, with "Something Good" often replacing "An Ordinary Couple". Themes The song is a confession of love between Maria Kutschera and Captain George von Trapp. It appears in the film shortly after Maria returns to the house and after the Captain and Baroness Schräder have their falling out.The Sound of Music (1965 film) A 2004 article of American Music said that the song could be interpreted on two levels. The magazine asserted that on a literal level, it is a song about redemption between Maria's past (and the real woman's difficult childhood and suspicion of the Church) contrasted with the Captain's "loving response to her." However, the article continued that the song covertly provides a "rationale for America's response to Salzburg" in the wake of Nazism—that Europe essentially had a good heart. Legacy As with the film, the song is used in The Sound of Music Live! as a confession of love between Maria and the Captain shortly after the falling out between the Captain and Baroness Schräder. It comes right after the musical number with the Captain, Baroness Schräder and Max Detweiler, "No Way to Stop It", in the broadcast.The Sound of Music Live! (2013) In a review of the production, Entertainment Weekly considered the song "boring" stating "This snoozefest is the musical representation of why some people say they can’t sit through Sound of Music, and that the song "is actually, well, bad." The song was used by Elaine Stritch to close Elaine Stritch at Liberty, her one-woman, Tony Award-winning 2002 Broadway show. References External links * Category:1965 songs Category:Carrie Underwood songs Category:Songs with music by Richard Rodgers Category:Songs from The Sound of Music Category:Vocal duets Category:Songs written for films